


Rejections Aren't Allowed

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [13]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Agony, Angry Sayori, Blood, Body Worship, Burnt alive, Butt fetish, Buttcrush, Cliffhangers, Demanding Sayori, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Farting, Fatal Vore, Fear of Death, Femdom, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Footcrush, Grinding, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Sayori, Insanity, Insults, Kudos are appreciated, Lies, Menstruation, Mental Breakdown, Muffled cries, Pain, Rape/Non, Rejection, Revenge, Sadism, Sadistic Sayori, Sayori is her own warning, Screaming, Shoe Kink, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Swearing, Tags Are Fun, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Sayori goes insane after The Protagonist rejects her, so she shrinks him and tortures him.





	Rejections Aren't Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).



> Please read ALL tags before reading.

Sayori hated how he liked Natsuki instead of her and how he rejected her. Sayori fell down to the ground crying. He tried to comfort her, but Sayori wasn’t having any of it. She shrank him down to the size of an ant and sat on him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there,” Sayori growled as she started grinding her butt onto the sidewalk. “Just like how you didn’t see me whenever Yuri was in the room!” His cries and apologies weren’t heard by Sayori.

 

Suddenly, Sayori let out a huge fart. “But hey, consider yourself lucky; at least you killed by a girl with a nice ass,” Sayori teased. She let out three more farts before getting off of him. However, the pain wasn’t over yet as she stuck him inside her vulva. Unfortunely for him, Sayori was on her period, so he got covered in blood. After that, she took him out and stepped on him with her shoe. “Oh sorry, I thought you were a bug. Oh wait, you are one,” Sayori hissed, enjoying this too much for her own good.

 

She started grinding her shoe into the ground, causing him to scream. “This is how you’ve made me feel lately, jackass! Repent to me and maybe I’ll stop hurting you,” Sayori lied. Before the Protagonist could repent though, Sayori took her shoe off of him and instead covered him with her smelly feet. “This is how you’ll repent to me. Worship my foot thoroughly. Lick it, kiss it, smell it, and rub it,” Sayori demanded. He did so desperately, wanting his pain to go away. Sayori smiled before taking her foot off of him.

 

She picked him up and opened her maw. He struggled, but Sayori placed him in there and swallowed. He was finally burned alive in her stomach. Sayori had so much fun that she decided Yuri would have to be next. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my story. If someone wants, I can write another one like this where Sayori tortures and kills Yuri. If you want a story like that, say so in the comments.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


End file.
